Break Me Down
by chippdhearts
Summary: It all happens so fast, one minute they are yelling and the next Beca is in a trap dangling from the trees, trying to get free. Chloe stands, hands on her hips with a smug grin plastered on her face. "We, well, well. Look who needs our h…." She is silenced by the sound of a shot ringing out and Beca suddenly going still.


"Listen I don't want you guys to fight, you're Beca and Chloe. Together you're Blowie, and everyone loves a good blowie."

"Okay I've been interning at a recording studio and a legit music producer wants to hear my work. God forbid I have something going on outside this group."

"Okay, so why would you keep something like that from us?"

"Because you're obsessed , you all are. We're graduating and the only person thinking about life after the Bellas is me."

"What is so wrong with being focused on the Bellas. This has been my family for 7 years!"

"Yeah because you're too scared to leave! Sack up dude!"

"Okay. So you've been lying to us for the entire year and now you're just gunna flake out. Now you're gunna flake out when the worlds is like right after graduation."

"Oh my god. Enough about the worlds!"

"Oh so you're just going to leave now?!"

"We all have to eventually Chloe, it might as well be now."

It all happens so fast, one minute they are yelling and the next Beca is in a trap dangling from the trees, trying to get free. Chloe stands, hands on her hips with a smug grin plastered on her face. "We, well, well. Look who needs our h…." She is silenced by the sound of a shot ringing out and Beca suddenly going still. Drops of blood begin to fall from the net. Lilly is up in the tree and Beca's body falls to the floor. The girls rush over and begin to untangle the net whilst Stacie runs inside to call 911.

When the ambulance arrives the EMT is saying that Beca has lost a lot of blood, but that they are doing everything they can. Chloe tried to get in the back with Beca but the EMT stops her saying that she can't go unless she's family. Tears start to build up in the red heads eyes when Aubrey steps in and says that Chloe is Beca's girlfriend and she should be allowed to go with her. The man doesn't look too impressed but he agrees to let her sit in the back on the journey there.

"I'll meet you at the hospital Chlo, just take care of her okay." Chloe nods to the blonde as the doors close behind her and the sirens turn on.

Aubrey and the Bellas rush into the waiting room where Chloe is sat with her head in her hands. Aubrey takes a seat next to her best friend. Stacie and Emily go off to try and get some coffee and the rest of the girls sit and wait. "Do you know what's going on?"

"They took her to the operating theatre, and they said they'd update me but they haven't." She sobs

"Look I'm sure when they have news to give they'll come out and tell you."

"But Aubrey what if…"

"Don't say that. You're just going to overwhelm yourself."

A woman in blue scrubs turns the corner and all the faces in the waiting area immediately turn to face her."Chloe Beale?"

"That's me." The red head says as she stands and walks over to where the other woman is standing.

"This is regarding miss Mitchell. You're listed as her emergency contact, is that correct?"

"Yes, how is she?"

"There have been some minor complications, but as soon as she is out of surgery I will come and let you know. for now you just have to wait."

"What do you mean by complications?!" Aubrey walks over to join the pair as she can see Chloe is clearly not taking the information well.

"Miss please keep your voice down."

"No! I want to know what's going on."

"Chloe." Aubrey says as she takes her friends hand. "I'm sure they're taking really good care of her."

"Tell me what's going on!"

"There was a lot of bleeding, so we had to transfuse almost two thirds of her blood volume so far. We are doing everything we can to make sure that your friend is well looked after."

"She's going to be okay though right?"

"At the moment everything looks that way."

"She HAS to be okay, promise me she'll be okay!"

"Chloe they can't guarantee that. Come on just sit down." Aubrey says as she places her hand on Chloe's arm.

"She had better be okay!" Chloe shouts as Aubrey pulls her back to her seat.

* * *

All of the girls have gone home at Aubrey's insistence. She promised she would text them all with any updates. It's now just Aubrey and Chloe left in the waiting room. "Miss Beale?"

"Yes, is Beca okay?"

"She's out of surgery and her room is on the 7th floor, one of the nurses at the desk will direct you when you get up there."

"Thank you so much." Chloe says as she rushes off to where the lifts are.

When the girls get to Beca's room Aubrey texts all the girls, as promised, letting them know that Beca is out of surgery and the doctors say that she is doing well. Chloe pulls a chair up next to Beca's bed and let's her tears continue to fall. "Bree this is all my fault."

"Chloe, don't start blaming yourself, you'll just feel really awful and it doesn't accomplish anything."

"The last thing she remembers is our argument. The last thing I said to her was 'so you're just going to leave?' And..."

"You can't think like that. She'll be awake in a little while and you'll laugh about how silly that whole thing was."

"Aubrey I can't lose her."

"Chloe she's going to wake up and everything will be fine."

"You don't know that. You can't guarantee that!"

"You're right I can't… but Chloe sweetie you need to get some rest and I'm sure if Beca wakes up when you're gone then…"

"Then I'll be notified, yes I know how it works but I need to be here when she wakes up, she'll be all alone otherwise."

"Beca's a big girl, she'll be fine on her own for a little while." Aubrey is suddenly hyper aware of the tears streaming down Chloe's face. She grabs a tissue from the side table and bends down next to her best friend. "You're scared she's not going to wake up, and that she'll be leaving you behind. Leaving you alone, like…"

The red head nods slowly and Aubrey reaches up to wipe away her tears. "You can say it… like my parents did."

"You know that wasn't your fault. That's on the other driver, not you. Chloe you'll never be alone, you have me and all the girls."

"It's not the same Bree."

"You'll always be family to me."

"I'm in love with her."

"I know."

"What?"

"Oh please you've been in love with her forever. I saw the way your eyes would light up whenever she started singing, and how you always payed extra attention to her when we were practicing dance routines."

"I..."

"You're my best friend, you're an open book to me."

"Do you think she knows?"

"It's Beca... She's not the most observant person. But if it helps I think she feels the same."

"You're just saying that so that if she dies..."

"Woah, no one is dying on my watch."

It's getting late and Chloe tells Aubrey to go and stay at her apartment, giving her the keys, saying that she should stay with Beca. Aubrey doesn't argue, as the nurses will probably kick Chloe out once visiting hours are over.

A nurse comes in at 8:12 and tells Chloe that she has to leave, but Chloe has slipped the ring which is normally on her thumb onto her ring finger. It's a little big, but it works for what she wants to do. "I really don't want to leave my fiancé, do you mind if I just stay in this chair. I promise I won't disturb her."

"I'll get you a blanket." The nurse says as she slips out of the room.

"Don't you dare die on me. You're the only person I've allowed myself to love, really love, since my parents died. You have to fight Beca. I know it's selfish but you have to hang on, for me. Please…" Chloe falls asleep clutching Beca's hand and choking down her sobs.

* * *

It's almost 3 weeks later and there have been no signs of change. Chloe is at Beca's side again telling her about her classes and how the Bellas all really miss her, and that she needs to wake up. Then something different happens. The monitor starts to beep faster and a group of doctors and nurses rush in screaming a bunch of medical jargon. All before the room goes quiet and all that can be heard is a continuous beep and the sound of a scream as Beca flatlines.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I've been MIA. This is just a little something to help me get back into the swing of things. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
